Rocky View County Fire Services
Rocky View Fire Services (RVFS) is a combination career and paid-on-call/volunteer fire department. It has four volunteer stations and three career/paid-on-call stations, with one more career/paid-on-call station scheduled to open in 2011/2012. There are also five other municipal fire departments inside Rockyview County, some combination career/paid-on-call/volunteer and some wholly volunteer departments, four of which provide coverage to Rockyview County by contract agreement. Those departments are Redwood Meadows Emergency Services, Cochrane Emergency Services, Crossfield Fire Rescue, Beiseker Fire Department, and Airdrie Emergency Services. RVFS and the other departments in Rocky View County are all dispatched by Calgary Public Safety Communications, and thus are in the Calgary partnership's station numbering system. Apparatus roster Asset (shop) number in brackets. Trucks at Station No. 59 in Chestermere Lake are not assigned asset numbers. Headquarters - 7665 10 Street NE, Calgary :Rocky View Fire Chief - Strategic Planning & Project Management - Ken McMullen :Rocky View Deputy Chief - Operations & Disaster Services - Steve Bagley :Rocky View District Chief - Training (West District) - TBA :Rocky View Chief Fire Marshal - Inspections/Investigations (East District) - Perry Prete :Rocky View District Chief - (North District) Garth Rabel Fire Station No. 53 - 285052 Range Road 30, Madden :53 Engine (5494) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (1250/1000/30F) :53 Tender (1584) - 1983 International 2500 tandem-axle (PTO/3000) (Previously operated by Irricana as 56 Tender) :53 Bush Buggy (2873) - 1990 GMC 3500 1-ton 4x4 utility body pickup truck (?/200) :53 Mobile Command (4423) - 1999 Ford E350 van (crew transport) Fire Station No. 56 - 230 1 Street, Irricana :56 Engine - (5630) 2006 International 7600 / Fort Garry (1250/1000) :56 Engine A (2310, ex-981) - 1990 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30A) (Previously operated by Redwood Meadows, Alberta as Pumper 3) :56 Tender (1548) - 1981 GMC TopKick single-axle (?/1500) (Previously operated by Madden as 53 Tender.) :56 Rescue (5631) - 2006 International 4400 / Rosenbauer (Previously operated by Balzac as 72 Rescue.) :56 Bush Buggy (5657) - 2008 Ford F550 2-ton pickup truck :56 Quad - 19?? Polaris? Fire Station No. 59 - 156 East Chestermere Drive, Chestermere Lake :59 Engine - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer (1750/700/?F) :59 Aerial - 2009 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer T-Rex (2000/300/25F/105' tower) (SN#2689) (Second of its kind in Canada; first one is in Cochrane, Alberta.) :59 Tender - 1995 Mack conventional cab tandem-axle water tender (PTO/3000) :59 Bush Buggy - 1995 GMC 3500 pickup truck :59 Rescue - 2003 Ford F550 / Superior (SN#SE 3176) :59 Boat - 19?? inflatable :59 Seadoo - 19?? Bombardier 3-person Sea-Doo Fire Station No. 60 - 12 Railway Avenue East, Langdon :60 Engine (5495) - 2006 International 7400 / Pierce Contender (?/?) :60 Engine A (2309) - 1991 GMC TopKick / Fort Garry (1050/1000/30A) :60 Tender (1593) - 1986 Ford LT9000 conventional cab tandem-axle water tender (?/3000) :60 Rescue (5039) - 1992 International 4000 panel van :60 Mobile Command (2897) - 1993 Ford Crown Victoria sedan (personnel transport) :60 Bush Buggy (5066) - 1996 Ford F350XL 4x4 flatdeck pickup truck :60 Support (4222) - 1993 GMC Vandura cube van (previously operated by Irricana as 56 Rescue) Fire Station No. 71 - 128 Maclaurin Drive, Springbank (Springbank Airport (CYBW)) :71 Engine (5489) - 2006 International / Fort Garry (1250/1000) (SN#A123) :71 Tender (5458) - 2009 Kenworth T370 / Pierce Contender tandem-axle water tender (420/2500/30F) (SN#9423395) :71 Bush Buggy (5459) - 2000 Chevrolet 3500 4x4 pickup truck Fire Station No. 72 - 262007 Range Road 293, Balzac :72 Engine (5649) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator / Rosenbauer :72 Tender (5640) - International 7600 conventional cab tandem-axle (?/?) :72 Bush Buggy (5669) - Ford F550 pickup truck Fire Station No. 74 (Temporary) - 3800 69 Street SW, Calgary (Elbow Valley) (Calgary Fire Department Station 33) :74 Engine (5670) - 2009 Rosenbauer - Spartan MetroStar (?/?) Fire Station No. 74 - 31001 Lott Creek Drive, Elbow Valley Under construction, with a scheduled completion date of September 2011. Spare apparatus :(?) - 1999 International 4900/ Superior 1050/800/33F pump (SN#SE 2032). Previously 59 Engine. :(4001) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pump (840/500). Previously P??75 in Calgary, Alberta. Saw service as Redwood Meadows, Alberta Pumper 3 and then 60 Engine A. :(1886) - 1974 Ford L9000 / Thibault front-mount pump (1050/500). Saw service as 53 Engine. Retired apparatus :(1891) - 1970 GM bus. Previously 56 Support. :(4000) - 1975 International Cargostar / Superior pump (840/500). Previously P2075 in Calgary, Alberta. Saw service as 56 Engine A. :(P3180) - 1981 International CO1950B / Superior 1050/500 (SN#SE 352). Previously P3180 in Calgary, Alberta. Was operated as 71 Engine before being wrecked in a collision. Returned to Calgary, Alberta where it was retired/scrapped. :(?) - 1978? ? / Superior front-mount 840 pump (SN#SE 171). Possibly now either Cochrane, Alberta 51 Engine B or a current or former Airdrie, Alberta piece. :(?) - 1980? ? / Superior front-mount 625 pump (SN#SE 313). Possibly now either Cochrane, Alberta 51 Engine B or a current or former Airdrie, Alberta piece. Future plans *Station No. 73 is proposed for Bearspaw. External links Rocky View Fire Services Category:Rockyview County Category:Departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Fort Garry apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus